


The fic you didn't know you needed until you got it

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, If you've been around in 2009 you might feel embarrasingly nostalgic, M/M, Self-Insert, Showki, This is crack, Wonkyun, cringe worth, this is a mess i hope you enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "I dare you to have a fic where you interrupt it midway to talk to Hyunwoo and Kihyun"Challenge accepted and upgraded





	The fic you didn't know you needed until you got it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/gifts).



> Happy birthday sweetheartttt  
> (To the other people reading this, if it's not your birthday then happy July the 23th)

Hyunwoo brings his hand up, cupping Kihyun's cheek and sighing. "I guess this is it, he says. This is my chance."

The younger blinks, suddenly anxious. "You- Your chance? What do you mean?"

Hoseok gasps softly, clutching onto Changkyun's hand. The two other males had stopped paying attention to them, the spectators now just white noise to them.

"Yoo Kihyun..." He starts.

\--------------

me: biTCH THIS IS IT OMG I AIN'T READY X)

kihyun: a little privacy please >:(

me: oh right, sorry, do continue

hyunwoo: thanks ¬¬'

\--------------

"Yes?" Kihyun gasps, his eyes wide and shinning like he's got a galaxy trapped in them, which Hyunwoo suspects he does.

"I love you." He says. "Always have and always will."

"Hyung." The younger male says softly, but his voice breaks and he surges forward to wrap his arms around the taller. "Me too." He says.

"Really?" Hyunwoo asks, shocked, but still wrapping his arms around Kihyun. "You do?"

"I do." Kihyun nods against his shoulder. "I love you."

Changkyun smiles at the scene, and Hoseok has his hand over his mouth, seemingly trying not to cry himself, but eventually he turns to his boyfriend and holds him, crying onto his shoulder. The ravenette chuckles as he rubs the older male's broad back. "Hey, it's okay." He says

"I can't believe this is finally happening." He says, sounding terribly emotional.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo chuckle at him, still hugging.

The younger then pulls back enough to meet Hyunwoo's eyes, and leans forward to seal their lips together.

"Aw." The youngest male says, and Hoseok lets go of him to see what's happening, gasping dramatically at the scene.

"Love is so beautiful." Hoseok claims, but this time he's exaggerating on purpose, clutching his chest.

"You're silly." Changkyun laughs.

The older smiles at him. "Yeah." He says, and leans down unexpectedly to kiss Changkyun as well.

\--------------

jamie: no

me: what

jamie: no, stop everything

jamie: pause

me: what is this

kihyun: excuse me, we're having a moment here?????

me: wait shut up i wanna hear this

jamie: hoseok you need to back off

hoseok: um

me: oh i see

hyunwoo: o_O

jamie: away from the boy

changkyun: pretty sure i'm older than you

me: shush a few months are nothing

kihyun: can we  _please_ continue?

jamie: no i said pause!!!

hyunwoo: she did say pause

kihyun: whose side are you on??

me: are you guys really gonna fight seconds after confessing?

kihyun: you're literally the person writing this right now

me: right.

\--------------

Changkyun snorts after they pull away, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. "You're just a pile of softness in a monster body, aren't you?" 

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Kihyun says, his face close to Hyunwoo's, looking into his eyes like he's his whole world. "It's hard to believe I finally have what I always wanted." He inhales shakily.

Hyunwoo bumps their foreheads together. "I-"

\--------------

jamie: wait I'M NOT FINISHED

kihyun: oh for crying out loud

me: sorry

hoseok: i really don't understand what's happening

me: not sure you want to

jamie: this is between you and me, Lee Hoseok.

changkyun: yikes she even capitalized it

hoseok: thanks for the help  _babe_

jamie: don't talk to him like that i'm this close to kicking your ass

me: ohhhh

hyunwoo: so are we going back or

kihyun: no wait this is getting interesting

hyunwoo: ...okay, sure

jamie: i want to fight hoseok

me: i'm sorry hyunwoo

hyunwoo: aren't you younger than me?

me: i'm not korean so

jamie: hoseok

hoseok: jamie

me: hm

jamie: don't play the smartass ok

me: this is a new side of you jams

jamie: you and me, right here right now

jamie: square up

me: wait a second that's my line

kihyun: no, that's  _a_ line

me: fight me

hyunwoo: okay, no

me: darling i can't fight you so plz don't interrupt

kihyun: who are you calling darling

kihyun: that's my boyfriend

changkyun: boyfriend?

hoseok: i'm not fighting you

jamie: yes you are

hyunwoo: why are you two gonna fight?

me: because stuff

changkyun: am i called stuff now

jamie: i can't have this

jamie: i don't care how cute you look together youre gonna fight me

hoseok: i'm not

jamie: you're a  **N E R D**

changkyun: welp

me: welp

hoseok: what?

jamie: you're crying because they confessed!!!! what a nerd

me: snort

hoseok: its an emotional moment!

me: well...

kihyun: okay you shut up you're the biggest showki trash that has ever existed

jamie: pause the fight this is true

me: gasp this is bullying

hyunwoo: showki?

kihyun: i'll explain later

jamie: fight is back on

changkyun: um

changkyun: don't i have a say in this

me: i'm sorry sweetheart, no

jamie: of course you do

jamie: but after i kick hoseok's ass ok?

changkyun: sure i guess

hoseok: ...

hyunwoo: doesn't sound healthy

kihyun: it really isn't

hyunwoo: babe do you wanna go

kihyun: //////////

me: gay

changkyun: snort

kihyun: i wanna know what's gonna happen though :(

hyunwoo: okay we can go later :)

kihyun: :)

me: .-.

me: so third wheeling huh

changkyun: tell me about it

changkyun: wait

changkyun: where are jamie and hoseok-hyung?

me: oh shit

jamie: you gon taste these fists

me: ok this is copyright infringement

me: get your own lines jamie

hoseok: clearly no one seems to care this girl wants to fight me

me: she's a whole ass adult

me: in fact

kihyun: i wonder how much money i need for chicken nuggets

changkyun: more than 69 cents

me: oh i like that vine

changkyun: really? i feel like it's overrated

hoseok: guys

me: right!!! jamie's birthday is today

hyunwoo: oh happy birthday!

kihyun: happy birthday <3

changkyun: happy birthday yo

hoseok: um

me: do it

hoseok: happy birthday jamie!!1

kihyun: it's not like he has a choice

kihyun: he's a fictional character in your story

me: don't break the 4th wall!!

kihyun: THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION IS ABOUT BREAKING THE 4TH WALL

me: uh, no?

me: this is about jamie fighting hoseok

changkyun: so we're like deadpool!

hoseok: you're so cute

jamie: fiGHT ME

me: i wanna know how hoseok feels about fighting a monbebe

hoseok: MONBEBE?

kihyun: a turn of events

jamie: why did you tell him

me: i had to!

me: it's hoseok we're talking about

hyunwoo: it's nice that you're taking his feelings into consideration

me: thank you i love you with my whole heart

kihyun: um

me: platonically

kihyun: -_-

hoseok: i can't fight a monbebe

changkyun: he can't fight a monbebe

me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

hoseok: guys i'm serious

jamie: then how do we settle this

changkyun: how about no one fights

kihyun: that's not fun

hyunwoo: violence is never fun

kihyun: that depends

hyunwoo: kihyun...

kihyun: okay fine violence isn't fun

hoseok: please don't fight me jamie i love you very much

me: i'm actually sobbing

me: hoseok you're so cute fight me

changkyun: not you too

me: i have noble reasons

jamie: i do too!

kihyun: what was your noble reason to fight  _me_ then?

me: you're a bitch

hyunwoo: damn wait up

kihyun: don't worry baby i've got this

jamie: so what's happening if i'm not fighting hoseok

me: nothing apparently

kihyun: are you also a monbebe?

me: yeah

kihyun: dammit

hoseok: you can't fight a monbebe kihyun

me: yes he can come on

hyunwoo: why would a monbebe call him a bitch though

me: i'm realistic

changkyun: this is exciting

jamie: changkyun how do you feel about me and hoseok fighting

changkyun: i'd like for that not to happen

changkyun: so none of you get hurt

me: what about me and kihyun?

changkyun: can't say i care much

kihyun: ouch

hoseok: lol

me: my bias everyone

hyunwoo: i thought _i_ was your bias

me: why does everyone think that?

jamie: because he is

me: he isn't!!!!!!! we've discussed this

jamie: yes and i said he was your bias

me: he's my wrecker*** and my schrodinger's cat, but i didn't have that convo with you

kihyun: i'm confused

kihyun: is changkyun your bias?

me: yes, you and changkyun

me: this is not relevant

hoseok: no it really is

hyunwoo: why do you wanna fight your bias?

me: he's annoying

kihyun: says who

changkyun: me a little bit

jamie: lmao

jamie: :shook:

jamie: oh that doesn't work here

me: fail

hyunwoo: minhyuk, hyungwon and jooheon are losing this

me: this has nothing to do with them

kihyun: doesn't have much to do with me and hyunwoo either

me: yeah but what can you say? i'm biased

kihyun: clearly

me: boi if you don't

jamie: i've come to a conclusion

changkyun: yes?

me: what is it

jamie: if changkyun doesn't want me to fight hoseok then i won't fight him

me: aw

hoseok: thank you i guess

hoseok: i don't know what i did but forgive me

me: i'm sOFT

me: now I wanna fight you again

hyunwoo: it's funny that the reasons you and jamie wanna fight hoseok are very different

jamie: i said the same thing!!

me: it fits our priorities

changkyun: are we all cool then?

jamie: yes

jamie: i guess

hoseok: good!

kihyun: can we finish now?

me: you may as well

\--------------

"...can't believe it either." He says with a smile. "I'm all yours."

Kihyun smiles.

"Yes you are."

Changkyun bites his bottom lip. "They're so gay." He whispers to Hoseok.

"At least they're gay and happy." The older shrugs, wiping his eyes.

"That had a heavier meaning than you intended for it to have." The younger grimaces.

"Let's not think about that now." Hoseok intertwines their fingers together. "This moment is a happy one."

Changkyun smiles. "It really is."

Kihyun feels just right in his arms, and Hyunwoo doesn't ever want to let him go.

He knows now, though. He doesn't have to.

\--------------

jamie: hoseok is pushing it

changkyun: no fighting please

kihyun: i'm emotional

me: aw

kihyun: hyung i love you

hyunwoo: i love you too

hoseok: i love you too

me: what

changkyun: snort

hoseok: as a friend!!!!

changkyun: i didn't say a thing

me: jesus

jamie: this was an adventure and all but i'm not fighting hoseok anymore

hoseok: grateful

hyunwoo: i still don't understand why jamie hates hoseok

jamie: WHAT

jamie: i don't hate hoseok!!! i love him very much :((

hoseok: I LOVE YOU TOO

changkyun: damn

me: the fighting reasons are different but the foundations are the same

kihyun: poetic

me: you're still a bitch though

kihyun: why, WHY am i a bitch

me: you're rude

hyunwoo: nooo, he's so nice

jamie: :upsideditto:

jamie: DAMMIT

me: girl get a grip

changkyun: clearly she's not the only biased one here

me: it's rude in fandom language, hyunwoo darling

hoseok: hm

kihyun: i give up

jamie: and we have to go

me: yeah guys, your job here is done

me: you've got another business to attend

changkyun: oh?

hoseok: and what is that?

me: don't worry, it'll be fun c:

jamie: yeah!

jamie: ...eventually

me: nice one jams lmao

jamie: i can't lie

kihyun: do we also go?

me: yes

me: you all do

me: i stay

changkyun: why?

jamie: you'll understand when we get there

hyunwoo: will we see each other again though?

me: not like this obviously, but yes

me: i'm not done with the both you

me: for a long time to come

kihyun: that's both sweet and creepy

me: thanks

changkyun: so now we go?

me: ye

jamie: yeah

hoseok: and where do we go?

me: jamie will show you the way

me: have fun

me: oh!

me: and [take the reader with you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130928)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao you're welcome for this shit


End file.
